


The Rat and The Flower

by IceFireWolfDragon



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFireWolfDragon/pseuds/IceFireWolfDragon
Summary: The story follows Nezumi and Shion during and after Nezumi's return.





	

It was cold that night; colder than most when the rat had snuck back into No.6. A storm was coming and the distance rumbling of thunder could be heard. It wasn’t far off now. Nezumi quickly made his way through the new streets; keeping his head down and his cloak tightly wrapped around his neck acting as a scarf. It had been 3 years since he had last set foot within the city and the dark haired boy had only recently turned 19. He followed two rats which were scampering ahead of him. One was black and the other was brown. Tsukiyo and Carvat or at least that is what Shion called them. Shion. That was the only reason he had ever decided to come back. The boy with the moonlight coloured hair and the ruby eyes with the scarlet snake that wrapped itself around his body. Nezumi wondered how much he had changed if at all. Was he still remembered by the boy or had he been long forgotten? So many questions ran through his mind that he made it to the small bakery before he had even known where he was.

He looked up at the bakery that stood before him. Somehow, it seemed a little bigger than it had before and it probably was. Much had changed in this area of No.6. Most of the homes and businesses had been made bigger and he could guess who had made that happen. He had found out were Shion was as Cravat had been following the boy all day and reported back to Nezumi when the mouse knew of the other’s location. Eventually, after finally plucking up the courage, he began looking for a way in before noticing that Tsukiyo was already waiting by an open window. He smirk spread across Nezumi’s lips. Leaving a window open. Typical Shion. With the agility of a rat, Nezumi worked his way up a nearby drainpipe. He pushed gently on the glass, opening it and slipping inside. The rat locked the window behind him to protect from the oncoming storm. 

He turned his gaze to the room. It was simply furnished with papers scattered around the room and, sleeping in the bed, was Shion. The dark haired boy took his boots, cloak and jacket off and took his hair out of its high ponytail before making his way over to the bed. Curled up amongst the blankets was the white haired boy and lay next to his head on the pillow was the white mouse named Hamlet. Carefully, Nezumi reached down and pet the mouse before running his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair. Hamlet woke and scurried over to join the other mice who were curled up in their master’s cloak. A small smile reached the dark haired boy’s lips. He stood for a moment and wondered, should he slip into the space next to the boy in the bed or sleep on the floor instead? After little debate, he carefully lifted the covers and climbed in next to Shion. Nezumi had been hoping that Shion would be awake when he came back but it was a longer journey than he had expected. He looked over at the other before pulling him towards him and cradling the smaller boy in his arms. Warmth spread its way throughout Nezumi’s body. He had missed the snowy haired boy so much. It was the first time that he felt safe in a long time. He didn’t care if Shion woke up and was angry at him or kicked him out the house first thing after waking up. He hoped that this wouldn’t be the case. However, Nezumi could cope with that since he had Shion now and that’s all that matterd to him. The temperature of the room caused him to shiver so he hastily pulled the covers back over the both of them. “I’m home Shion,” he whispered quietly to the sleeping boy. This feeling of contentment allowed him to fall asleep quickly with his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy.

This peace did not last long as Nezumi was abruptly awoken by Shion sitting up quickly and yelling. He had obviously just been woken by a nightmare. The rat’s immediate reaction was to grab the boy from behind with one arm around his waist while covering his mouth with the other. He didn’t want Karan coming in before Shion had even noticed that he was there. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to the other’s ear. “Shhh. Calm down,” he said softly as he used his thumb on the hand covering Shion’s mouth to gently stroke the red scar on his cheek. “Everything’s fine. I’m here. You’re going to be alright now.” Shion’s body relaxed at hearing the voice. He moved one hand to pull Nezumi’s hand away from his mouth before turning around slightly to try and look at the other. “N-Nezumi?”  
“Yes, your majesty?”  
“You’re back.”  
“I know.” Nezumi smiled and Shion flung his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of the taller boy’s neck. The dark haired boy returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the other tightly with one hand holding the boy’s head and gently running his fingers through the soft white hair. He could feel his neck and shoulder becoming damp as Shion began to cry. “Come on now Shion. Don’t cry... please don’t cry.”  
“But I missed you so much and I’m so happy that you’re back and-”  
“Well, I’m here now and I’m not ever leaving you again. I promise.”  
“You’re staying?”  
“If you’ll have me.”  
“Of course I will. You’ve been away for so long. Where did you-”  
“No questions. I just got back and I’m tired. I’ll answer them another time but for now sleep.” He lay down and pulled Shion down with him. “Okay. Goodnight Nezumi.” He began to move away but the dark haired boy pulled him back.  
“Where do you think you are going?”  
“I was giving you some space.”  
“No. You’re staying here. You’re warm.”  
“If that’s what you want.” Shion settled down next to him. The sound of the storm outside could be heard rattling the window. “Just like the first time. Right Nezumi?”  
“Of course Shion. Just like the first.” Before long they had both fallen asleep with the smaller boy curled up in the other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
